Something New
by Punklovergirl68
Summary: Skylar get's accepted into Nightmare High, a school meant for creatures of the night. But what happens she when she finds out that she's mated to some arrogant vampire that doesn't want to keep it in his pants. Axel X OC. Rated M for sexual themes later on. [Starting over]
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom Hearts belong to Disney and Square Enix  
Creepypastas belong to their rightful owners  
All OCs belong to me

 **A/N: Welcome to the new and improve Something New, since I was not happy with the old one because it had people I'm no longer friends with in it. I decided to redo it, I hope you all like it.**

* * *

-Chapter One-

I stumbled down the empty halls, confused at the many lockers and doors that lined them. Looking down at the piece of paper in my hand I groaned in frustration at not fully understand what I was reading at all. "Where are my damn classes, why do you have no map with you?" I asked, gripping the paper tightly causing it to crinkle under my grip. In addition to having to move and start a new school, I was now lost. I jumped when I felt a light tap on my shoulder causing me to quickly turn on my heel.

In front of me stood a short blond that was a couple of inches shorter than me. "Are you new here, I don't think I've seen you here before?" He asked, his clear blue eyes staring at me. I blinked my eyes and shook my head as I realized that I had been staring at him.

"Uh, yeah, I just started school here today" I said, holding up the piece of paper in my hand. Instead of being smooth it was now crinkled and ripped in some areas. "And as you could already tell I'm lost" I said.

"Yes, it wasn't that hard seeing as you have been cursing at that paper for over thirty minutes" the blond said, laughing as a blushed.

"You saw that?" I asked, my blush darken as he nodded his head.

"Yes, quite entertaining" he said, smiling widely so that I could see the sharp fangs in his mouth…yeah I may have forgot that the school I'm going to is kind of special. It's a school for monsters, which ironically I'm a human. Yeah, don't know why I got accepted into a school meant for monsters, but hey its probably better then public schools…right? "My name is Roxas, yours?" He asked.

"Skylar" I said, plainly as he nodded his head. "Look, could you help me find my first class of the day so I don't miss all of it" I said, holding my schedule out for him to take. He nodded his head, taking the paper gently from me and started to look it over.

"Your class it right over there" he said, pointing to the right to a classroom door. I stared at it for a minute, having raced back and forth in this hall for over thirty minutes. My eye twitched in irritation as I nodded my head.

"Thanks" I grounded out.

"You're welcome, well bye. Hope you have a great first day, try not to get killed" Roxas said, waving as he walked away.

"Yeah thanks…wait, what did you just said?" I asked, quickly looking towards where he was heading to find him already gone. ' _He's probably joking, the teachers here wouldn't let that happen…would they?_ ' I asked, before shaking my head and walked up to the wooden door. Grabbing the gold door handle I turned the knob and pushed to door opening causing all eyes to look towards me. I tensed at the stares, some curious and some looking hungry. Some looked normal while others had horns or ears producing from their skulls as they followed my every move as I walked over to the teacher.

His blood red eyes were narrowed as his brown hair a mess. "And who might you be?" He asked a growl in the back of his throat as I stood straight and tense.

"I-I'm the new student, sorry I'm late I got lost" I said, staring a head and not making eye contact with the cold glare I was receiving.

"Well seeing as you're new I'll let it slid this time, but next time there will be consequences" the teacher growled before turning to face the class. "Alright listen up you little fuckers, this is the new student. During class there will be no arguments of who gets to eat her or kill her, that should be handle out in the hallway not in the classroom" he said, as my jaw became slack and I stood flabbergasted at what he had said. ' _Is he serious?!_ ' I asked. "As for you" he said, turning his glare back to me, as I straighten myself. "You'll be seated next to Axel, all I can offer is a simple good luck now get to your damn seat!" He snapped as I scrambled to the only available seat which was next to a red head.

Sitting down in the cold hard plastic chair I look to the side. The male was tall and anorexia looking; his blood red hair was spiked backwards and reminded me of a raging fire. His acid green eyes looked forward; under them were purple upside down tear drops. He wore a black tank top with a leather jacket over it, black skinny jeans and black boots, everything about his screamed the stereotypical bad boy. Though, I couldn't lie, he was quite attractive to the point that I would guess he was a vampire with that pale skin of his.

I looked away when he looked towards me, turning in his seat I watched as he lazily rested his chin in the palm of his hand as he smirked showing his fangs. "See something you like?" He asked with an arrogant air around him. Scoffing I looked back towards him with a raised eyebrow.

"No really" I said, watching as he raised an amused eyebrow.

"You sure?" he asked, leaning forward.

"Yes" I responded back, taking note of the glares that some of the females in the class were giving me. ' _What did that letter the principal send say again?_ ' I thought remembering that something was mentioned in it that explained why I was even here. ' _Everyone in this school has a mate…guess this dude is one of these girls mate_ ' I thought, scooting away from the male to make sure I wouldn't get killed by his mate and their friends. I raised an eyebrow when he chuckled and leaned back in his seat, kicking his up onto the desk. The teacher glared at him from his seat before looking back down at the papers on his desk.

"You're interesting for a human, but I doubt you'll even survive before lunch" the red head said, causing me to narrow my eyes.

"Really now, 'cause I think I'll make it through the whole day" I growled, already becoming annoyed with this guy even though I just met him.

"Good luck with that" he said, closing his eyes as I fumed silently. Facing forward I gripped the edge of my desk and grinded my teeth, it's only the first day and I already want to kill someone.

-Lunch Time-

Come lunch I weaved through the slightly crowded halls and quickly walked towards the cafeteria. So far I've had only three near death experience, but it seems lady luck is on my side today. Entering the cafeteria I walked over to an empty table and took a seat, having packed my lunch. Looking at other kids' trays, my stomach churned at the raw meat that I couldn't identify as animal or human. The thought of being someone's mate in this school was frustrating and terrifying at the same time.

Frustrating because I didn't have a say in it and terrifying because whoever it is could simply kill me without a care seeing how no one has been friendly at all in this school. Digging through my pocket I pulled out a paper that held all I needed to know about the students.

Supernaturals: Vampires, Demons, Werewolves, Fairies, Mermaids, Fallen Angels/Angels, Harpies  
Others: Creepypastas (Killers, Ghost, Entities, and ext.)

That's all the paper had on it, along with a long explanation about mates and the rules of the school. Which is basically outside of class everyone is openly allowed to kill or fight one another, ' _I made a mistake in taking the offer to come here_ ' I thought. The only reason I agreed is at first I thought it was a joke, but also because I wasn't having any luck at my old school. Left and right people were stabbing me in the back. One minute they're my friend the next they're attacking me and insulting me.

"Why did I think a school full of monsters would be a good start?" I asked myself quietly as I stared at the paper in my hands, soon folding it and putting it away. I looked up when I heard the sound of chair legs scrapping against the floor as 'people' sat beside me. I looked at the three boys that say with me, each holding a different look on their face. The one sitting to my right had a curious look, the one to my left had a bored look, and the one in front of me had a flirtatious look. "Uh…" I said, trailing off as I stared at the three males as they examined.

"You're new aren't you?" The one with the bored look asked as I nodded my head before shrinking back as they all smirked.

"Nice to meet you then, you're a new friend now" they all said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review Favorite and Follow.


	2. Chapter 2

Kingdom Hearts belong to Disney and Square Enix  
Creepypastas belong to their rightful owners  
All OCs belong to me

* * *

-Chapter Two-

"What?" I asked, my eye twitching.

"You're our new friend" the brunette on my right said.

"You're a human so you need some 'friends' to help you survive" the one on my left said.

"But in payment to being our friend, you have to do our homework" the raven haired boy in front of me said, smirking.

"Really, you're asking the new student to do your homework. For all you know I could be a complete idiot" I said.

"Yeah, we thought about that possibility but then we had our good friend Cody here hack into the school's computer and get a hold of your portfolio" the raven haired boy said, motioning to the brunette on my right who smiled.

"Yep and from what I learn you were a straight A student at your old school, bet you never got our much" Cody said, causing me to narrow my eyes and sneer at him.

"So what do you say, will you be our friend?" The raven haired boy asked, smiling which revealed normal looking teeth.

"Fine" I said, crossing my arms as I looked at the three boys. "If you keep my protected, I'll do your homework" I said, wincing as Cody and the raven haired boy cheered while the other brunette patted my back. "The name's Skylar by the way" I said.

"Jack" the raven hair boy said. "You already know his name's Cody and the one on your left is his older brother Drake" he said, motioning to the calm brunette on my left. Looking towards him he gave a wide smile showing his fangs. ' _Exactly how many vampires are in this school?_ ' I thought.

-Roxas' P.O.V-

My I twitched as Zexion and I face palm at the two idiots in front of us that played with their food and made faces at one another. "Sora, could you please try to act your age" I said.

"Yes, I would like to eat my lunch in peace" Zexion said, as the two boys stared to pout.

"Hey, where's Axel, he's usually here by now?" Demyx asked, looking across the table at his mate. Zexion stared at him with his one visible eye.

"Where do you think he is?" He asked, tilting his head to the side and motioning over to a table filled with young, pretty mateless girls. Where Axel stood, giving the girls a sly smirk and flirtatious look in his eyes.

"I feel sorry for whoever his mate might be" I mumbled as the others nodded their heads in agreement. "Anyways have any of seen the new girl?" I questioned.

"Not really, though I did hear that she's human" Demyx piped up, bouncing lightly in his seat at the thought of meeting a human.

"If that's the case she's probably already dead" Zexion mumbled, dashing his mates hope.

"I met her, she seems pretty nice, horrible with directions though" I said, resting my arms on the table as I leaned forward.

"Really, even more worse than Zack?" Sora asked, as Roxas thought about the raven haired wolf that their older brother was friends with.

"No I don't think so" I said, shaking my head.

"Well if she is still alive, she won't last long if she ends up walking into the Creepypasta territory" Zexion said, causing Sora and Demyx to soon shiver.

"Don't even mention that part of the school, ugh! Just the thought of them makes my undead skin crawl" Demyx said.

"Yeah, I can't even imagine what it would be like to have a run in with one of those students" Sora said.

"Come on, they're not all that bad" I said. "I mean Mr. Slender does seem more reasonable then the others" I said.

"That's because Mr. Slender likes to lure his victims in with kindness and generosity, I mean the dude hunts children for a living" Zexion said.

"Yeah, you know I heard that the Creepypastas kill their mates" Sora said, as I raised an eyebrow.

"Well I will admit that that's probably true" I said, as we all grew quiet when our red headed friend came over, a smirk on his lips as he plopped down beside me and threw an arm over my shoulder.

"What are you guys talking about?" He asked, as I removed his arm from my shoulder. We may have been friends since childhood, but that doesn't mean he's allowed to touch me.

"We were-" Demyx started to say.

"Yeah I don't care, look at this" Axel said, causing Demyx to cross his arms and pout as the red head put pieces of scrap papers on the table. Each one had a name, time, and date on them.

"What are these?" Sora asked, curious as he picked up a piece of paper.

"Dates" Axel said, a proud air surrounding him as I picked up one of the pieces of paper and examining it as well.

"Seriously, how many times have you gone out with the girls over there?" I asked, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Tch, hell if I know, but as long as I get laid at the end of the night I don't care" he said, scoffing. "By the way, have you guys seen the new chick?" He asked.

"We were talking about that while you were over there flirting" Zexion said.

"Really, anyways, did any of you notice that delicious smell she was giving off?" He asked as we all four looked at one another before looking back at him.

"Uh, the only one that has met her is Roxas" Demyx said, causing my red headed best friend to look towards me with an eager look.

"Rox, did you catch whiff of that intoxicating smell, it's nothing I ever smelled before?" He asked, smirking as I furrowed my brows and thought back to my encounter with the brunette.

"Not really, she didn't smell all that interesting, she just smelled like every other human that's ever enter this school. She just smelled like food" I said, watching as his smirk disappeared and he tilted his head in confusion.

"What are you talking about? She smelt divine like sweets and spices mixed together!" He exclaimed, furrowing his brows in confusion.

"You know" Zexion said, causing all of us to turn our attention to him. "They do say that when you met you're met, they give off a scent that only you find desirable. Like how when I smell Demyx he smells of the salty ocean air and chlorine from a pool, which might I remind you I hate both of those things, yet when I smell it on him it drives me wild" he said, a bored look on his face as I sweat drop. ' _Yep, I can totally see that look of desire on your face_ ' I thought, my sweat drop becoming bigger. We all turn back to Axel who stared at the silver/blue haired male.

"What are you saying, Zex?" Axel asked, laughing nervously.

"What I'm trying to say is this" Zexion said; straighten himself out before giving Axel the most serious look he could. "I believe that you, mister I-can't-keep-it-in-my-pants, have finally found your mate" he said. At those words, Axel's eye twitched as a frown took place on his face while Demyx and Sora squealed at the information. Staring at my friend who clenched his fist and looked all shocked I scooted away from him.

"I don't think this is going to end well" I whispered to Zexion who nodded his head.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


End file.
